Simply Love
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: O olhar de Gina sempre dizia 'Eu estou com medo', e o de Draco respondia 'Que se dane'. Mas aquela vez fora diferente. Aquela vez os olhos de fogo disseram 'Eu estou com medo' e o olhar prateado dele brilhou 'Eu vou te ajudar'.


**DADOS DA FIC**

Autor: Rebeca Maria  
Título: Simply Love  
Capa: Link Homepage no meu profile  
Sinopse: O olhar de Gina sempre dizia "Eu estou com medo", e o de Draco respondia "Que se dane". Mas aquela vez fora diferente. Aquela vez os olhos de fogo disseram "Eu estou com medo" e o olhar prateado dele brilhou "Eu vou te ajudar".  
Shipper: Draco & Gina  
Classificação: PG 13 ou NC Bem Leve - realmente leve  
Gênero: romance  
Spoilers: 1 a 5 ou nem isso - sem spoilers HBP  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: Pós-Hog/ Fic Fluffy

**DESAFIO**

obrigatórios:  
firewhisky  
Blaise Zabini  
Draco com uma roupa diferente das que ele normalmente usa (mãe, você sabe da onde eu tirei isso xD)  
Cena NC (não precisa escrever TODOS os detalhes. é apenas algo ousado)  
Chuva

Opcionais:  
Rony  
Poção que da errado  
Animal de estimação  
Lua cheia  
Seqüestro (de qualquer pessoa)

**Sinopse**

O olhar de Gina sempre dizia "Eu estou com medo", e o de Draco respondia "Que se dane". Mas aquela vez fora diferente. Aquela vez os olhos de fogo disseram "Eu estou com medo" e o olhar prateado dele brilhou "Eu vou te ajudar".

**Simply Love**

"Por que você me ajudou a fugir, Malfoy?"

"Eu não sei, Weasley..."

x.x.x

Draco ainda segurava firmemente a mão de Gina, guiando-a através dos corredores tão sombrios daquelas masmorras que tão bem conhecia na Mansão Malfoy. Uma parte de si o condenava por ter libertado um dos reféns mais importantes da guerra. Mas a outra parte, a que estava ganhando, sentia-se aliviada por ver um pequeno brilho naqueles olhos cor de fogo, que durante muito tempo, mantiveram-se opacos e cheios de medo.

Gina deixou-se levar, sentindo que sua liberdade estava cada vez mais próxima, e que enfim poderia voltar para casa, para sua família, depois de mais de dois meses enclausurada numa cela precária e suja.

Mas uma coisa ela ainda não entendia. Por quê? Por que Draco estava fazendo aquilo por ela? Seria por causa das trocas de olhares? Olhares furtivos, que não significam nada. O olhar de Gina sempre dizia "Eu estou com medo", e o de Draco respondia "Que se dane". Mas aquela vez fora diferente. Aquela vez os olhos de fogo disseram "Eu estou com medo" e o olhar prateado dele brilhou "Eu vou te ajudar".

x.x.x

Draco parou em frente a uma porta e olhou para Gina. Levou a mão à maçaneta e abriu.

"Você deve ir agora."

Ela deu três passos e parou do outro lado da porta. Podia sentir o cheiro do ar puro e o vento batendo nos seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos para poder sentir melhor. Era uma sensação indescritível de liberdade.

Draco olhou para ela, encantado. Com apenas um gesto diário de troca de olhares ela conseguira fazê-lo se apaixonar, embora ele não admitisse isso. Olhar para ela, daquela forma tão livre, dava-lhe uma sensação gostosa de borboletas no estômago. Seria daquela forma que ele sempre se lembraria dela.

Olhos fechados, braços abertos, cabelos ao vento e um sorriso no rosto. Livre e feliz. Olhos brilhando, assim que ela os abriu e fitou os olhos dele.

Gina levou sua mão ao rosto de Draco, passando as pontas dos dedos levemente, tentando contornar e decorar os traços fortes e bonitos dele.

Pele branca, bem cuidada e muito pálida. Olhos intensamente cinzas, com um sutil brilho azulado. Sorriso crispado, fino e gentil. Cabelos loiros caindo sobre os olhos.

Então ela levou sua mão ao pescoço dele e puxou-o, colando os lábios num beijo inesperado. Um roçar de lábios, que foi intensificado quando a outra mão dela o puxou mais para si, e as mãos dele puxaram-na pela cintura. Era um beijo carinhoso, sem malícia, sem pressa. Mas que exigia muito amor, visto que seus corações estavam acelerados, seus corpos trêmulos, suas mentes vazias... intenso, inédito, inesperado... único.

O cheiro dela era doce, de mel, bem como o gosto dos lábios dela. Para ela, Draco tinha um gosto estranho de chocolate meio amargo, estranho e bom.

Gina afastou os lábios dos dele, sorriu uma última vez e olhou-o profundamente uma última vez, antes de correr para fora da propriedade e desaparatar tão logo quanto possível.

x.x.x

Draco remexeu-se na cama, sua mão alcançou a cintura fina de uma mulher e imediatamente puxou-a para mais perto. Seu rosto afundou-se nos cabelos dela: cheiro de... de alguma coisa que ele não sabia o que era.

Abriu os olhos e viu uma cascata ruiva à sua frente. Ele se afastou e a mulher, imediatamente, virou-se para ele.

Pele branca, sorriso fino. Indiscutivelmente bonita. Ela abriu os olhos, tão verdes e intensos como ele nunca tinha visto.

"Por que não me abraça, Draco?" – ela falou. Voz doce, mas melosa demais.

"Eu tenho que ir trabalhar..." – ele parou. Nome. Será que aquela mulher tinha algum nome? – "...querida."

Ele levantou-se e alcançou sua calça, murmurando algo como "Você pode ficar até a hora que quiser, eu devo demorar."

Foi ao banheiro, tomou um banho rápido e saiu de lá impecável. Terno escuro, camisa preta, gravata cinza. Cabelos com gel, postos de lado e uns charmosos óculos escuros.

"Eu vou indo."

Ele ficou olhando para ela por alguns segundos. Ruivas. Adorava ruivas.

Saiu do quarto, deixando a _querida_ ainda deitada na cama. Depois foi até a cozinha, onde constatou que havia mais alguém em casa além dele, dela, e dos elfos.

"Olá, Draco, bom dia."

Era Blaise, o seu amigo penetra de todas as horas. Além disso, o seu advogado e o principal suspeito por roubar a comida da sua casa.

"Sabe como é," – ele começou, entregando uma caneca de chocolate quente para Draco – "eu esqueci de fazer compras..."

"De novo, pela milésima vez desde que eu te conheço."

"Provavelmente isso. Mas então eu me lembrei que você sempre mantém a sua cozinha cheia de comida."

"Ó sim, há um ladrão desconhecido por essas bandas. É necessário manter a casa abastecida." – Draco foi o mais irônico que conseguiu, mas Blaise meramente sorriu – "Mas mudando de assunto, qual é o nome da mulher que está na minha cama?"

"Qual das '_queridas_'?"

"A ruiva de olhos verdes, que surgiu na minha cama esta manhã eu não sei porque."

"Ah, essa." – ele falou, como se fosse óbvio – "Bem, é a Emma."

"Emma?"

"Sim, é uma amiga minha. Eu andei te observando, Draco, e já faz vários meses que você está só. Quase um ano, cara, então eu resolvi agir. Sei que você gosta de ruivas, aliás, desde o ocorrido há quatro anos que você só anda com ruivas, poucas, mas só ruivas, então eu te dei a Emma."

"Me deu a Emma?"

"Sim, veja bem, você tem que parar de pensar na Weasley. Ela é algo não idealizado, sabe? Do tipo...bem, como se fosse um amor de romantismo, e você fosse Byron e estivesse à procura de uma mulher perfeita que só existe na sua cabeça."

Draco retirou os óculos escuros e colocou-os no bolso do terno. Olhou esquisito para aquele homem à sua frente, que dizia ser Blaise Zabini, mas agia como se fosse o seu "correio do amor" e estivesse tentando explicar que aquela ruiva de olhos de fogo e cheiro e sabor de mel com quem ele tanto sonhava, não existe de verdade.

"Certo, o que você fez com o cara mulherengo e debochado que costumava freqüentar minha casa e atende pelo nome de Blaise Zabini? E quem é você?"

"Eu sou o seu herói, lembra? Aquele que te salva dos processos e outras encrencas nas quais você se mete e que sempre tem uma lista enorme das melhores mulheres da cidade, e carinhosamente seleciona as ruivas a dedo para você."

Draco riu, aquele definitivamente era Blaise. Um Blaise um pouco filosófico naquela manhã, mas era ele mesmo.

"Tá, e como você colocou a Emma na minha cama?"

"Eu não botei, você botou."

"Como assim eu? Você está dizendo que eu levei a Emma para a minha cama e não lembro?"

"Sim, depois de uns dois litros de champanhe."

"Ok, eu não vou te perguntar a que horas eu tomei champanhe ontem, porque eu vou ficar ainda mais confuso. Então, eu pretendo dar uma volta por aí e não sei quando eu volto, ok?"

Blaise ergueu um pão, dando tchau com ele no ar. Draco deu com as mãos e desaparatou.

x.x.x

Ainda era bem cedo, mas ela gostava de freqüentar o parque durante as primeiras horas da manhã. O sol era ameno e ideal, saudável e gostoso. O clima não era quente e a brisa era bem fresca.

Gina parou e sentou-se num banco, observando as pessoas ao redor. Havia muitas, mais do que o normal, ainda mais por ser dia de semana. Mas era divertido ficar olhando as crianças brincarem, os pais rirem, os casais brincarem com os filhos.

Ela abriu o livro e posicionou-o diante dos olhos. Adorava ler àquela hora. Ela conseguia abster-se de quase todos os seus pensamentos e se concentrar na leitura. E nem mesmo percebia que alguém a olhava fixamente.

x.x.x

Draco desviou o caminho. Ao invés de aparatar direto no seu escritório, ele resolveu ir para um parque. Não soube bem porque, mas os ocorridos da manhã o tinham deixado um pouco curioso. Ou ele não sabia que palavra usar. O fato é que ele queria achar um lugar para colocar os pensamentos em ordem e pensar sobre uma certa ruiva com olhos cor de fogo que o atormentava em sonhos já há quatro anos. Queria saber se ela era de verdade ou apenas fruto de sua imaginação.

"_Um beijo daqueles pode ter sido imaginação? Talvez ela tenha apenas sorrido e ido embora, sem me dar qualquer beijo."_

Várias famílias brincavam, ou casais se divertiam, ou pessoas caminhavam, leves, despreocupadas, ao redor do parque.

Era bonito e calmo ali, cheio de árvores, banquinhos, muitos brinquedos para as crianças. Ideal para quem tivesse uma família e quisesse passar algumas horas de pura calmaria.

Andou ao redor do parque até parar, quando seus olhos fitaram uma mulher ruiva a alguns passos. Era sempre assim quando ele via uma ruiva na rua. Petrificava. Ficava imaginando se poderia ser ela, a Weasley. E pensar que ele nem sabia o primeiro nome dela...

Mas ele não podia certificar-se se era ou não. O livro o impedia de ver a cor dos olhos dela e os traços de sua face. Ele não poderia saber se ela tinha a pele branca ou cheia de sardas, mas talvez se se aproximasse mais um pouco, poderia sentir o cheiro dela... seria de mel?

x.x.x

Ele parou imediatamente ao ver aquele homem loiro e alto olhando para ela. Inclinou um pouco a cabeça, curioso. Seus lábios crisparam, estavam sérios. Seus olhos se estreitaram e ele abaixou-se, apoiando-se nos joelhos. Assim, poderia espiar melhor sem que ninguém notasse.

"O que cê tá fazendo?"

"Aquele homem." – ele apontou.

O homem aproximou-se dela, e quase abaixou-se atrás dela, mas recuou antes que chegasse perto o suficiente para ter sua presença notada.

Ele continuou olhando, até que o homem pareceu perceber o seu olhar e fitou-o. É claro que ele não tinha medo de fitar aquele homem loiro. Ele podia ser alto e grande, mas estava mexendo com uma coisa sua, que ele defenderia até não poder mais.

Levantou-se e ajeitou o macacão, espanando terra depois de ajoelhar-se no banco de areia. Jogou a franja loirinha pra trás, que nem bem dois segundos se passaram voltou para a sua testa. Encarou o homem uma vez mais antes de decidir-se por correr até a mulher sentada no banco e sentar-se em seu colo, abraçando-se a ela.

Passou os braços em volta do pescoço dela, bagunçando-lhe os cabelos e fazendo com que ela risse e o abraçasse de volta. Mais uma vez ele olhou para o homem loiro, dessa vez bem mais perto dele, e novamente fez cara feia, estreitando os olhos como se dissesse: '_Ela é minha, nem vem!'_. O homem riu, embora com certa ironia, estava aparentemente divertido.

"Hei, Alex, o que há?"

Aquela voz. Doce e gentil. Era a voz dela, claro, da Weasley.

"Esse homem," – ele apontou para o loiro atrás dela – "tava olhando po cê, mamãe."

Ela se virou, e por pouco não perdeu o fôlego. Lá estava ele, provavelmente tão surpreso quanto ela, talvez não pelo mesmo motivo, mas muito surpresos.

"Olá, Weasley." – ele disse, no tom mais gentil que conseguiu.

"Olá, Malfoy." – ela falou, no mesmo tom que ele.

x.x.x

O clima parecia tenso. Ninguém falava nada havia algum tempo, aliás, não falavam nada desde que Draco propusera uma xícara de chocolate quente e os três saíram do parque.

Andavam lado a lado, Alex, o garotinho loiro de quatro anos, estava no meio dos dois, segurando a mão da mãe e olhando de um para o outro.

"Cês dois se conhecem?" – ele perguntou.

"Sim." – Draco respondeu.

"Não exatamente, filho." – Gina atropelou as palavras de Draco, o que fez com que ele a olhasse curioso.

"Mas esse homem te olhava. Eu vi. E não gotei."

Draco reprimiu um pensamento a respeito do comentário de Alex, sobre ele '_parecer gente quando falava nesse tom sério_'.

"Alex, não seja deselegante com o Draco."

"Diculpa." – o garotinho abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou.

"Não leve o Alex a sério, Draco."

Segunda vez. Em menos de um minuto ela tinha falado seu nome duas vezes, e ele nem sabia o dela. Sentia-se estúpido por causa disso. Mas ele lembrava-se de algo com 'Gi' ou 'Gin', ou talvez pudesse estar profundamente enganado.

No entanto, para seu alívio e salvação, a ajuda veio logo quando chegaram ao Café, próximo ao parque, e procuravam por uma mesa.

"Srta. Virgínia, que bom vê-la novamente."

Era um garçom, muito simpático e solícito, que os levou a uma mesa. Draco se lembraria de deixar uma boa gorjeta para ele.

"Traga-me uma xícara de café, por favor, sem açúcar." – Draco começou – "E para eles..."

"Duas canecas de chocolate quente." – Alex falou, encarando Draco como se ele fosse obrigado a saber do que ele e a mãe gostavam.

"Sim, um café e dois chocolates quentes." – Draco confirmou.

Gina não sabia se ria da situação de Alex e Draco ou se mantinha-se indiferente. Rir parecia a melhor opção, afinal, era divertido ver os dois se enfrentando, com olhares furtivos. E era mais divertido ainda o modo como Alex não tinha medo algum de Draco.

"Então, Virgínia..."

Draco começou, parando ao notar o sorriso tímido que surgira no rosto dela após ouvi-lo falar seu nome.

"...foi bom rever você depois de tanto tempo." – ele concluiu.

"É bom ver você depois do que houve, Draco." – ela sorriu pra ele.

"Do que cês tão falando?" – Alex interrompeu.

Gina sorriu, e já estava prestes a explicar ao filho quando o garçom chegou com os pedidos deles. Alex aparentemente esqueceu da resposta que esperava e tomou seu chocolate quente. Gina e Draco ficaram em silêncio, se não observando Alex, trocando olhares, no mínimo, de respeito.

Draco olhou para o relógio e levantou-se depressa, assustado. Não tinha noção de que já estava há quase duas horas na companhia de Virgínia. O tempo passava rápido, e ele devia saber disso, quando se tratava de pensar naquela ruiva em especial, ainda mais em se tratando de estar com ela.

"Eu preciso ir." – ele falou, meio sem graça – "Desculpem-me, eu acabei esquecendo do escritório e..."

"Não precisa se desculpar, Draco..." – ele sorriu desconcertado. Não era acostumado a sorrir, e quando o fazia verdadeiramente era constrangedor.

Draco aproximou-se de Gina e deu um beijo na testa dela. Não soube bem porque fizera aquilo exatamente, mas talvez fosse o mais certo e sensato a se fazer no momento. Acenou para Alex, que apenas o olhou desconfiado e, quando ia saindo do café, Virgínia o chamou de volta.

"Draco, gostaria você de conosco hoje jantar?" – ela atropelou as palavras e ele estreitou o olhar, curioso – "Digo, você quer jantar conosco hoje?"

"Eu adoraria." – ela sorriu para ele, retirando um cartão de dentro da bolsa e entregando-o a Draco, que saiu do café logo em seguida.

"Paolo, por favor, a conta." – ela acenou para o garçom que os atendera.

"Mãe, poque o homem te bejou?" – Alex perguntou, puxando a roupa da mãe, que o pegou no colo – "Poque cê chamo ele pa jantá?"

"A conta já foi paga, Srta. Virgínia, por aquele gentil senhor que os acompanhava." – Paolo falou, com um enorme sorriso no rosto e muito educadamente.

Gina acenou para ele e saiu do café, segurando o filho no colo e pedindo que ele esquecesse o assunto do beijo que Draco lhe dera. Um beijo na testa, mas que desencadeara uma série de dúvidas na cabeça de Alex.

"Mã..." – ele chamou – "Poque?" – ela riu gentilmente para o filho.

"Ele é um amigo da mamãe, Alex, um amigo que ajudou muito a mamãe quando eu precisava."

"Poque eu nuca vi ele?"

"Porque depois disso a gente se separou, Alex, e eu nunca mais o vi."

"Poque?"

"Eu não sei porque, Alex. Acho que eu fui para um canto e ele foi pra outro. Você não gostou dele?"

"Ele te olha como o Sr. Potter. Eu não gosto do Sr. Potter."

"Harry é meu namorado, Alex, você vai ter que gostar dele."

"Ele é chato e bliga muito com cê. Nuca me leva pa passeá." – Gina não teve como rebater esse argumento de Alex – "Acho que ele num gota do cê."

Era a mais pura verdade. Alex nunca gostara de Harry. Harry nunca se dera ao luxo de tentar se entender com Alex.

x.x.x

Draco aparatou no seu escritório e foi direto para a sua sala. Nem bem sentou-se atrás de sua mesa, Blaise apareceu na sua frente.

"Pode me explicar o seu atraso?" – ele pediu – "Visto ter saído bem cedo de casa, era suposto estar aqui bem cedo. No entanto, nosso querido chefinho está mais de uma hora atrasado. Onde está o Draco _Workaholic _Malfoy que eu conhecia até esta manhã?"

"Ficou na cafeteria junto com a ruiva que encontrou por lá." – Draco falou, sem emoção, e sem olhar para Blaise.

"Quem era desta vez? A gostosa da Candy? Ou a Carry com sua comissão de frente?"

"Nem Carry nem Candy. Era a Virgínia."

Blaise parou um pouco. Colocou a mão no queixo e sentou-se diante de Draco. Pensou durante vários minutos, durante os quais repassava o nome de várias mulheres e contava cada uma em seus dedos. Por fim olhou derrotado para Draco.

"Eu não sei quem é. Você deve ter encontrado alguma ruiva que me passou despercebido. Como ela é?"

"É ruiva." – Draco falou, de maneira óbvia. Blaise soltou um '_Puift'_, mandando-o continuar – "É incrivelmente linda. Tem cheiro doce de mel e olhos tão vermelhos como o fogo." – Blaise parou.

"Oh Merlin! É a Weasley!"

"É, é a Weasley. Por acaso, a Weasley e o filho."

"Filho?"

"Sim, de três anos mais ou menos."

"Filho do Potter?"

"Não parece. É loiro, olhos azuis, olhar desconfiado, não sorri muito. Não parece ser do Potter."

"Filho do Draco?" – ele comentou, ao que Draco olhou indignado para ele.

"Eu não me importaria nem um pouco que fosse meu. Mas primeiro: o menino pareceu não gostar um pingo de mim. Segundo: eu não tenho jeito com crianças, nem ao menos tenho certeza se gosto delas. Terceiro: Virgínia e eu não passamos de um beijo. O melhor beijo da minha vida, de certo, mas foi apenas isso."

"Ó Merlin, nós estamos diante de um milagre da ciência!" – ele falou, com um glorioso sorriso.

"Não enche, Zabini." – Draco falou seriamente, ao que Blaise se levantou e se afastou.

"A propósito, Draco, Emma marcou um jantar para vocês dois hoje." – ele informou.

"Diga a ela que eu já tenho outro jantar para ir esta noite."

"Posso saber com quem?"

"Com a Virgínia." – Blaise juntou as mãos e piscou os olhos, como se fosse uma menininha suspirando por um rapaz mais velho.

"Oh, Draquinho vai jantar com a família recém encontrada hoje!" – Draco fuzilou Blaise com o olhar, o que o fez sair rapidinho da frente dele.

No entanto, assim que Blaise saiu da sua sala, Draco não pôde deixar de se divertir. Blaise podia até ser incômodo diversas vezes, com aquelas piadinhas dele. Mas aquela situação era engraçada, principalmente para quem ouvisse o ponto de vista de Blaise Zabini.

x.x.x

"Harry, por favor, entenda que eu não quero sair hoje." – Gina reclamou.

"Mas por que, Gina? Alex fica em casa, dormindo. Os elfos podem muito bem tomar conta dele. Nós podemos sair, pegar a última sessão do cinema e jantar, sei lá, depois podemos ir lá pra casa." – Harry insistiu, andando de um lado para outro na sala de estar de Gina.

"Harry, eu já disse não. Eu vou ficar em casa hoje, com meu filho e esperar até que o jantar esteja pronto."

"Você está esperando alguém." – ele afirmou, com convicção.

"E se eu estiver?"

"Você está me traindo."

Gina teve ânsia em levar a mão ao rosto de Harry o mais fortemente possível, mas segurou-se ao ver que Alex estava no alto da escada, sentado, vendo tudo compenetrado, com os cotovelos apoiados aos joelhos, enquanto suas mãos seguravam seu rosto.

"É um amigo, ok, Harry? Eu não estou te traindo. E é melhor você ir agora. Eu te ligo quando quiser te ver novamente."

"Como assim 'quando quiser me ver novamente'?" – Harry perguntou.

"Isso mesmo o que você viu, Potter. Quando eu quiser te ver novamente eu te ligo. Enquanto isso, considere o nosso namoro terminado por aqui."

"Ótimo, você vai trazer o seu 'amigo' para cá e vai passar a noite com ele. Muito bom, Gina Weasley."

Gina puxou Harry pelo braço até o escritório e fechou a porta atrás de si. Depois apontou um dedo ameaçadoramente para Harry.

"Escute bem, Harry Potter, o meu filho está lá fora e se eu me segurei até agora foi por causa dele. Esta é a casa dele, e eu respeito isso. Eu não trago ninguém aqui para dormir comigo. Não importa quem, a menos que ele aceite."

"Ele tem três anos e não entende patavinas da vida, Gina, e nem é seu filho de verdade." – ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras, de maneira grosseira.

Oh, Harry Potter tinha passado dos limites. Tinha passado muito dos limites. E por conta disso, tinha acabado de levar um tapa certeiro na cara. O anel que Gina usava batera tão forte na bochecha dele que acabara fazendo um corte. Ele olhou indignado para ela.

"Alex tem quatro anos, Potter, e não três, e entende muito mais coisas do que muita gente. Aliás, ele enxerga muito melhor as pessoas do que eu fui capaz de enxergar. E ele pode não ser meu filho de verdade, mas saiba que desde sempre eu o considero como meu, apenas meu. Eu sou a única mãe que ele conheceu, Potter, e ele sabe que eu não sou a verdadeira e nunca se importou com isso. Então, por que é que justo você tem que se importar?"

Harry não falou nada. Não sabia o que argumentar. E sabia que mesmo se soubesse argumentar, nada faria Gina voltar atrás na decisão que seus olhos passavam para ele: estava tudo acabado, para sempre. E mais uma vez Harry teve ódio de si mesmo. Ódio de seus ciúmes excessivos, ódio de suas desconfianças sem fundamento. Ódio de ser como era.

"É melhor você ir agora." – ela falou, e ele apenas desaparatou sem lançar um último olhar a ela.

Gina saiu do escritório e subiu as escadas, sentando-se ao lado de Alex no degrau onde ele estava.

"Que há?" – ele perguntou, olhando para a mãe.

"Mamãe terminou com o Harry." – ela informou – "Ele não vai mais voltar."

"Ele bligou?"

"Brigou um pouquinho, mas eu briguei mais com ele."

"E agora?"

"Agora eu não sei. Por que você não vai se arrumar para esperarmos o nosso convidado para o jantar?" – Alex sorriu e levantou-se.

"Cê gota dele, mamãe?"

"Dele quem, Alex? Do Harry?"

"Não, do loiro." – Gina sorriu. Pensou um pouco.

"Eu não sei, Alex. Talvez..."

Alex sorriu para a mãe. Deu um beijinho no alto da cabeça dela e correu para o seu quarto.

x.x.x

Draco parou na frente do espelho e observou. Não estava mal. O terno escuro caía-lhe bem. Sempre caía, e contrastava perfeitamente com seus cabelos claros. Estes que estavam caindo-lhe sobre a face, de um modo charmoso. A gravata estava torta. O nó estava torto. Céus, nem com magia aquele nó ficava bom? Ele não era mesmo capaz de executar um simples feitiço de _nó de gravata_ com perfeição? A resposta era óbvia: não.

Ele tentou sorrir. Algo constrangedor foi o que ele pôde observar no reflexo do espelho. Raramente sorria. Na verdade, se não fosse do seu habitual modo irônico e sarcástico, Draco Malfoy nunca sorria. Então, era um fato ele não saber sorrir de um modo verdadeiro.

Olhou para a mesinha no canto do quarto. Um maravilhoso arranjo de flores coloridas, do campo. Singelas, alegres, elegantes e provavelmente não exprimiam intenção alguma. Pelo menos falando das intenções má interpretadas. Uma caixa de bombons com nozes. Talvez fosse perfeito.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Blaise Zabini entrou, elegantemente vestido com um smoking. Seus cabelos castanhos caíam sobre os olhos e um belo sorriso moldava seu rosto.

"Você por aqui?" – Draco virou-se para ele, vendo Blaise apanhar o chocolate sobre a mesa de canto.

"Você não era alérgico a nozes?"

"Eu ainda sou, mas pouquíssimas pessoas são alérgicas a nozes, e menos ainda têm alergias incuráveis pela magia, como é o meu caso com nozes. Além do mais, não são para mim, são para o filho da Virgínia."

"Ah, claro, por um momento eu tinha esquecido que você ia jantar com a sua família..." – Blaise comentou, displicentemente, e Draco olhou-o de uma forma mortal.

"Não enche, Zabini. Você, onde vai tão bem arrumado?"

"Jantar com a alta sociedade, meu caro Malfoy..." – Blaise sorriu de um modo maroto para Draco e desapareceu.

x.x.x

"Boa noite, Virgínia...boa noite, garotinho... desculpe o atraso..." – Draco parou, pela décima vez, com o punho a meio caminho da porta – "Não, Draco, nada de 'desculpe o atraso', você não está atrasado, você está adiantado."

Draco suspirou. Não era comum ele estar nervoso ao encontrar uma mulher. Ele simplesmente batia na porta, a mulher atendia, ele falava 'Boa noite, querida', entrava, beijava e pronto. A noite estava garantida.

Mas com Virgínia Weasley era diferente. Por que era diferente? Ele não sabia ao certo...

Então, com um suspiro de confiança, ele bateu na porta e esperou que viessem atender. Não demorou mais que um minuto e ele já podia ver Virgínia, sorrindo para ele.

Ela estava linda, mais do que quando a vira pela manhã. Usava um vestido solto, branco, que a deixava com um ar angelical. Seus cabelos estavam presos num meio rabo de cavalo, com alguns fios soltos sobre o rosto.

"Olá, Draco." – ela disse e Draco, sem perceber, sorriu para ela.

"Boa noite, Virgínia..." – ele falou, quase num sussurro, estendendo o buquê de flores para ela.

"Gentileza sua, Draco, não precisava."

"Era necessário." – ele falou e entrou na casa dela.

Era grande e muito bem organizada. Bonita. A sala tinha um sofá enorme, onde estava Alex, sentado de um modo comportado, usando terno e gravata.

Draco aproximou-se dele e estendeu a mão, de um jeito educado e, talvez, desnecessário, visto Alex ser uma criança e não cumprir certas formalidades.

"Olá, Alex." – ele falou.

Alex ergueu a cabeça e mirou os olhos de Draco. Ambos tinham olhos igualmente desafiadores. A diferença entre eles, no entanto, era os de Draco serem cinzas e os de Alex azuis.

"Oi." – ele disse, simplesmente, voltando a baixar a cabeça.

"Alex, onde está a educação?" – Gina repreendeu.

"Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy." – ele falou e estendeu a mão, apertando a de Draco.

"Não precisa me chamar de Sr. Malfoy, Alex, basta Draco." – o homem estendeu a caixa de chocolates para Alex – "Eu trouxe isso pra você, espero que goste."

Alex olhou primeiramente para a caixa de bombons, depois para Draco e depois para a mãe, como se pedisse permissão para aceitar o presente. Gina sorriu para o filho e acenou para que aceitasse.

"Bigada, Draco." – ele disse, com um sorriso no rosto, olhando para a caixa de bombons – "O Sr. Potter não me deixava chamá-lo de Arry, ele dizia que era falta de educação chamar os adultos pelo nome...ele nuca me deu nada também...eu não goto dele..."

Draco sorriu, mas dessa vez, com seu habitual sorriso vitorioso e cheio de ironia. Depois aproximou-se de Alex e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, o que fez o garotinho sorrir com vontade. Gina olhou os dois e ficou curiosa.

"O que vocês estão tramando?"

"Nada." – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

"O que você disse pra ele, Draco? Alex raramente sorri desse jeito, deve ter sido algo realmente bom."

"Segredo!" – Alex falou – "Vamos comer!"

Gina riu. Alex levantou-se do sofá e correu para a mesa grande da sala. Draco aproximou-se de Gina e ofereceu-lhe o braço, acompanhando-a até a mesa e puxando uma cadeira para que ela sentasse.

"Firewhisky, Draco?" – Gina ofereceu, enquanto alguns elfos surgiam da cozinha trazendo a comida em enormes bandejas.

"Claro, Virgínia, obrigado!"

O jantar transcorreu rápido e em grande parte, silencioso, embora agradável. A seguir, Gina pegou Alex ao colo e pediu que Draco esperasse por ela na sala, enquanto ela colocava o filho na cama.

Não demorou mais que cinco minutos, Gina estava de volta e sentava-se ao lado dele no sofá. Draco virou-se para ela e, sem perceber, sorriu.

"É estranho estarmos assim, não é?" – ela falou, sem se conter.

"Assim?"

"É, jantando juntos, civilizadamente..."

"O nosso último encontro me pareceu bem civilizado..." – ele comentou e ela corou.

"Eu nunca cheguei a te agradecer por você ter me libertado...se eu tivesse ficado mais tempo naquele cativeiro eu teria enlouquecido..."

"Você agradeceu sim, Virgínia."

"Agradeci? Como?"

Draco levou a mão ao rosto de Gina, enrolando os dedos nos cabelos dela antes de pousar a mão em seu pescoço e puxá-la. Suas testas se encostaram e o olhar de ambos estava fixo um no outro.

Gina fechou os olhos, e esperou que Draco a beijasse. Ela não entendia tudo aquilo, como podia acontecer tão rápido. Não entendia a confusão que se formava em sua cabeça cada vez que pensava em Draco Malfoy desde que ele a livrara do seqüestro durante a guerra. Não entendia porque queria beijá-lo como o beijou naquele dia...

Ele sentiu o cheiro de mel que vinha não só do cabelo dela, mas do hálito e do corpo dela. Um cheiro de mel que o atormentava cada vez que ele pensava nela, cada vez que ele estava procurando por ela em outra ruiva.

Roçou os lábios nos dela, de leve, carinhosamente. Depois desviou a boca para o rosto, depositando um beijo estalado na bochecha dela.

Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou os dele olhando pra ela. Estava um tanto desapontada, mas não deixou que isso transparecesse em sua expressão quando sorriu.

"Almoça comigo amanhã?" – ele perguntou – "Você e o Alex..."

Ela apenas sorriu. Ele levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta, mas antes que pudesse se afastar demais, Gina segurou a mão dele, fazendo-o virar-se.

"Por que você me ajudou a fugir, Draco?" – ela perguntou.

"Eu ainda não sei, Virgínia..." – ele respondeu e, com um último sorriso e uma última troca de olhares, ele desaparatou.

x.x.x

Gina subiu as escadas assim que Draco fora embora. Foi até o quarto de Alex e ficou durante vários minutos observando-o. Minutos durante os quais pensara no roçar de lábios dele e no cheiro dele.

Era bom estar ao lado dele, era bom ver o sorriso desajeitado em seu rosto, como se ele não soubesse sorrir, mas que tentasse fazê-lo quando olhava para ela. O que era aquilo que ela sentia? Ela não sabia, mas talvez fosse simplesmente amor.

Um amor que ela nutria há anos, mas que adormecera com o tempo. Um amor que ela tentara em vão transferir para Harry. Um amor que desde sempre ela via em Alex.

Por que tantas pessoas perguntavam a ela sobre o fato de Alex ser loiro com os olhos azuis, expressão irônica no rosto, calado, arredio, e sem medo de encarar as pessoas, se estas demonstrassem algum mal àquilo que gostava? Quantas pessoas já não tinham ido até ela e a indagaram sobre o porque de ela não ter adotado um ruivo como ela, ou um moreno como Harry? Porque desde a primeira vez que vira Alex, ainda com alguns meses, ela vira o olhar de Draco Malfoy. Esquisito? Talvez. Inexplicável? Com certeza.

x.x.x

Draco parou em frente ao espelho. Seu rosto estava molhado e ele tentava se acalmar. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? Aquele tormento? Aquela história? Ele desejara que isso acontecesse, desde sempre, desde que se viu apaixonado pelo olhar assustado daquela ruiva há quatro anos.

"_Você é a ovelha negra da família, Draco. Eu te repudio. Você não é mais meu filho."_ – a sua própria imagem no espelho apontava acusadoramente o dedo para Draco e falava, com a voz envenenada e decepcionada.

"Você não entenderia, pai."

"_Você quem não entende nada, menino mimado. Você acaba de sentenciar a nossa ruína na guerra. Você acaba de perder, Draco. Perder tudo. Você acha que aquela menina idiota algum dia vai se lembrar do que aconteceu? Você acha que esse seu ato grandioso será lembrando nos próximos anos? Está enganado, Draco. Você não só arruinou a guerra, mas você se arruinou também. Este é fundo do poço, filho, de onde não há volta."_

Draco escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Não queria olhar para o espelho, não queria ouvir a voz acusadora de seu pai martelando em sua cabeça. Não queria relembrar as conseqüências por ter libertado Gina Weasley do cativeiro.

Não queria sentir em sua pele as dores que sentiu com a vingança pessoal de Lord Voldemort. Não fora a morte, não foram chibatadas... algo pior, que o lembraria sempre de sua vida errônea: uma marca negra. E se antes de libertar Gina ele não era marcado, e ele podia provar a todos que não era um comensal, depois que a libertou ele assinara sua própria sentença, sua própria culpa.

Não fora para Azkaban depois que a guerra terminara. Ele fora inteligente demais para pedir ajuda à Ordem da Fênix. Ele fora esperto o suficiente para pedir ajuda a Remo Lupin, e explicar-lhe tudo. Dera nomes, lugares, datas. E com isso ele garantira sua liberdade. Mas tal ato não impedira de fazê-lo perder tudo, toda a herança a que tinha direito. Mesmo que alguns meses mais tarde, tenha conseguido parte do dinheiro de volta, depois da morte do pai, e da liberação do Ministério. E com a ajuda de Blaise Zabini, ele tornara-se novamente rico.

Mas será que ela o aceitaria mesmo assim? Mesmo depois que contasse toda a história a ela? Como ela reagiria quando visse a marca negra?

Suas outras ruivas não se importavam com aquela marca. Mas também, eram em quase sua totalidade trouxas, achavam aquela tatuagem bem legal na maioria das vezes. Mas e Virgínia? Ela não era qualquer ruiva, e muito menos trouxa...

Foi com essas perguntas, no momento sem respostas, que Draco adormeceu.

x.x.x.

O quarto estava claro e ele podia sentir os raios de sol baterem em seu rosto. Era irritante. Abriu um dos olhos e viu um vulto parado em frente às cortinas da janela, abrindo-as uma a uma.

"Fecha essas malditas cortinas agora, Zabini!"

"Ah, não, Draco, você não vai ficar mais na cama. Se não sabe, já passam das dez da manhã, você não apareceu no escritório. Eu estava preocupado com você." – ouviu-se uma sonora gargalhada irônica – "É sério Dr... ó céus" – Blaise olhou para a cara de Draco, enquanto ele se levantava – "sua cara está horrível, Draco."

"Não precisa me dizer isso, eu já sei."

"E seu humor também... aconteceu algo?"

"Eu não posso ficar com ela." – Blaise ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

"Ela?"

"A Weasley. Ela não vai me aceitar, ela vai me repudiar por causa dessa maldita marca." – Draco falou, apontando para a imponente marca negra em seu braço, parecendo tão brilhante e viva como se tivesse sido posta ali naquela manhã mesmo.

"Você acha que ela vai ligar para isso depois do que você fez a ela, Draco?"

"Ela é uma Weasley com um filho de outro cara, eu sou um Malfoy com uma marca negra. Bela combinação, Zabini."

"Um filho que passa por seu, Draco. Além do mais, eu ainda acho que ela não ligará."

"Ok, um filho que passa por meu, mas que não gosta de mim, apenas finge gostar. Eu não gosto do modo como ele me encara. Além do mais, eu não acho que uma marca negra como esta passe despercebido aos olhos de uma Weasley. Por Merlin, Zabini, uma WEASLEY. W.E.A.S.L.E.Y.!" – dizendo isso, Draco entrou no banheiro e bateu violentamente com a porta. Blaise apenas riu e balançou a cabeça, antes de sair do quarto.

x.x.x.

A campainha tocou. Draco, que já estava a alguns metros da porta de entrada há vários minutos, impaciente, não demorou a atender.

O sorriso dela travou qualquer palavra que ele quisesse proferir, bem como o brilho encantado no olhar dela. Ele desviou o olhar para Alex, que apenas acenou, com o olhar duro e nada de sorrisos.

"Você sempre usa terno e gravata, Draco?" – Gina perguntou, depois de quase um minuto de silêncio, olhando-o divertida.

"Sim..." – ele respondeu, meio vacilante. Mas era verdade. Desde que se lembrava, ou era terno e gravata, ou nada.

"Bem, você precisa aprender a fazer nós nas gravatas, e não deixá-los tortos." – Gina levou a mão à gravata de Draco e consertou-a, ao que ele olhou-se no reflexo do vidro espelhado da porta. Nó perfeito.

"_Nós_ não gostam de mim." – ele disse, com um tom ao mesmo tempo irônico e engraçado.

Alex esgueirou-se para dentro de casa e observou em volta. A casa era maior do que a sua, mas não era tão bonita quanto.

"Cês vão entrar?"

A voz do garotinho chegou aos ouvidos de Draco e Gina e assustou-os. Gina olhou para o lado, apenas para certificar-se que Alex não estava mesmo ali, depois olhou por cima do ombro de Draco e viu-o já sentado num enorme sofá negro.

Draco e Gina sentaram-se lado a lado no sofá, de frente para Alex, que mantinha um olhar inquisidor para o loiro.

"Quais suas inteções com a minha mãe?"

A pergunta foi direta e pegou tanto Draco como Gina de surpresa. Os dois se entreolharam, confusos, e depois olharam para Alex. A criança mantinha um olhar sério e duro para Draco, obviamente esperando uma resposta convincente.

"Alex!" – Gina reprimiu, mas Alex continuou olhando para Draco.

"Quais suas inteções com a minha mãe?" – ele repetiu, tão firmemente quanto antes.

Draco abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Como poderia dar uma resposta ponderada para uma criança de 4 anos? Alex estava prestes a repetir a pergunta. Draco estava prestes a dar sua resposta. Gina estava prestes a reprimir o filho novamente.

Quando um homem vestido elegantemente com blusa social e gravata borboleta, mas com um chapéu de chef e um avental de cozinha, irrompeu na sala.

"Sr. Malfoy, o almoço está servido."

Todos olharam para ele, que manteve-se sério, numa postura enrijecida. Olhava atentamente para Draco, mas seus olhos não escondiam a gargalhada que deveria estar dando agora, mas que segurava para não estragar a encenação.

Draco olhou atentamente para Blaise, e segurava-se para não estrangulá-lo, ou atacá-lo, ou fazer algo que o comprometesse de alguma forma.

"Obrigado, _Astolfo_, nós já estamos indo." – Draco frisou o nome Astolfo e por alguns segundos Blaise vacilou em sua postura impecável, e ele logo deu meia volta e retornou à cozinha.

Os três encaminharam-se para a mesa de jantar, mas apenas Alex e Gina sentaram-se. Draco pediu licença, educadamente, e foi até a cozinha. Encontrou Blaise virado para o fogão, terminando de arrumar um dos pratos que serviria no almoço.

"Você pode me explicar que idéia estúpida foi essa sua, _Astolfo_?" – Blaise virou-se para Draco, com um ar sério, mas sem deixar o seu habitual deboche de fora.

"Esse nome é segredo de estado, Draco."

"Era. Agora desembucha. Eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua rinha com seu nome, mas tenho a ver com o fato de você ter se tornado meu chef de cozinha pessoal."

"Eu queria conhecê-la, ok?" – ele respondeu – "E por acaso, ela é linda. A ruiva mais linda que eu já vi."

"Você não gosta de ruivas, Zabini."

"Passei a gostar agora."

"Não passou não." – Draco olhou seriamente para Blaise e continuou - "Ela é minha, só minha e de ninguém mais além de mim."

"O pequenininho não concorda com você, não é?" – Draco ergueu uma das sobrancelhas – "Eu vi o jeito que ele te olha, Draco. A Weasley não é sua, é dele. E por acaso, eu ouvi a pergunta que ele te fez '_Quais suas intenções com a minha mãe?'_. Ele te odeia." – Draco murchou.

"Eu sei disso, não precisa me lembrar. Ele me odeia." – dizendo isso, ele virou-se, com a intenção de retornar à mesa de jantar.

"Hei, Draco" – Blaise chamou, forçando-o a parar, mas Draco não voltou a olhar para ele – "Ela já está conquistada, cara. Agora é a vez de você conseguir a confiança dele. Ela te ama, dá pra ver nos olhos dela. Faça com que ele te aceite." – Draco não falou nada, apenas voltou a andar, como se Blaise não tivesse dito nada, embora a frase dele martelasse insistentemente em sua cabeça.

x.x.x.

Blaise manteve sua encenação até o final do almoço. E Draco pôde perceber que a cada graça que Blaise fazia, Alex sorria. Até mesmo Virgínia sorria. Certo, ele já havia conquistado Alex em meia hora que estavam juntos. E agora Draco sentia pena de si mesmo. Não, não pena. Um Malfoy não sentia pena, e muito menos de si mesmo.

"O que você tem feito esses anos, Draco?" – Gina perguntou, tão logo eles sentaram-se no sofá depois do almoço e Blaise os servia com a sobremesa gelada.

Aquela era a segunda pergunta que Draco não sabia como responder. O que exatamente ele fazia da vida? Investia seu dinheiro em ações lucrativas e duplicava sua fortuna, triplicava seus bens, multiplica seu império. Mas aquela resposta pareceu bem esnobe para ser dar a uma Weasley.

"Eu sou acionista." – foi a melhor resposta que conseguiu dar.

"Mamãe não é acionista." – Alex falou – "E eu não sei o que é isso."

"Comprometido, Draco?" – ela perguntou, dessa vez sem esconder a ansiedade por uma resposta.

Aquela família tinha mesmo que sempre fazer perguntas que exigiam uma resposta difícil?

"Não. Você? Namorado, marido...?"

"Não, no momento não."

"Mamãe bligou com o Sr. Potter e ele foi embora." – Alex falou e deu de ombros, ao que a mãe o reprimiu.

"Mas..." – Draco olhou de Alex para Gina, ao que ela entendeu a pergunta do olhar dele.

"Essa é uma outra história, Draco." – ela falou – "Que eu devo te contar um dia desses. Agora Alex e eu temos que ir."

Draco levantou-se a acompanhou Gina e Alex até a porta. Alex saiu primeiro. Gina deu três passos e parou do outro lado da porta. Virou-se e olhou para Draco, com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele podia ver os cabelos dela balançando com o vento, e o sol, por trás, causava um efeito angelical nela, fazendo o corpo dela brilhar. Ela fechou os olhos por um instante apenas, e Draco teve a imediata sensação de já ter visto aquela cena.

Foi quando ela se aproximou dele, passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e selou seus lábios com os dele, num beijo igualmente carinhoso, sem malícia, sem pressa, como daquela vez, há quatro anos.

Cheiro e sabor de mel. Aquilo que ele procurara durante tanto tempo e encontrara num gesto tão simples e significativo dela. Ela, por sua vez, pôde distinguir pela primeira vez o gosto do beije dele: nozes. O cheiro era único, algo misturado a um perfume extremamente bom, e um cheiro peculiar de homem, cheiro de Draco Malfoy. Estranho, mas infinitamente bom.

Ela afastou-se e não deixou que ele falasse nada. Apenas pegou na mão de um curioso e emburrado Alex e foi embora.

Draco virou-se e encontrou um sorridente e debochado Blaise Zabini olhando para ele.

"Não se atreva, Zabini."

Blaise mordeu o lábio e acompanhou Draco com o olhar enquanto ele subia a escada. Quando estava no último degrau superior, ele não se conteve e falou:

"Vai aumentar a família, Draco? Vamos repetir o milagre da ciência?"

Draco fuzilou-o, e Blaise apenas voltou-se para a cozinha, andando de uma forma calma e displicente, enquanto Draco dirigiu-se para o seu quarto, ainda pensando no beijo, ainda pensando nas palavras de Blaise na cozinha, ainda pensando na pergunta de Alex.

x.x.x.

"Cê gota dele."

"Gosto."

"Mais que do Sr. Potter?"

"Acho que sim."

"Ele merece?"

"Acho que sim."

"Ele não é tão chato."

"Você o aceitaria, Alex?"

"Pleciso de uns testes."

"Testes?"

"Sim, alguns. Na minha festa."

"O que você pretende, mocinho? Não vai deixá-lo furioso como deixou o Harry no natal passado, não é?"

"Se ele gota de você, mamãe, ele não vai bligar."

Gina sorriu, curiosa. Apanhou o filho ao colo e subiu as escadas, rumo ao quarto dele, onde ambos ficaram até escurecer, conversando, jogando, brincando e rindo.

x.x.x.

"_Do que as crianças gostam?"_

Draco vinha repetindo essa mesma pergunta durante a última meia hora que passara na frente do espelho, tentando inutilmente fazer um nó perfeito em sua gravata.

"_Como foi que ela fez um nó tão facilmente? Ela nem deveria saber fazer nós em gravatas...ela é uma mulher, mulheres não devem saber fazer nós em gravatas, ainda mais nós perfeitos..."_

Pela quinta vez ele desfez o nó e recomeçou do zero, tentando à maneira trouxa de resolver essa simples questão. Uma volta pra lá, outra pra cá, passa por trás, segura e passa por dentro. Teoricamente fácil. E na prática, Draco conseguia mais um nó pequeno demais e torto.

"_Crianças...elas devem gostar de alguma coisa além de chocolates e fazer perguntas constrangedoras aos adultos...tem de haver algo..."_

Draco repassou em sua mente todas as coisas de que gostava quando criança. Floretes eram, sem dúvida, seu brinquedo preferido. Mas Alex não fazia o tipo que gostava de brincar com espadas de esgrima. E provavelmente Virgínia não fazia o tipo que deixava que o filho saísse furando os traseiros dos elfos da casa com a ponta da espada. Certo, floretes descartados.

"_Quem sabe um brinquedo trouxa...Bah! Uma vassoura seria melhor, mas Virgínia me mataria se eu desse uma vassoura para Alex. Nó inútil!"_

Draco tirou a gravata, abriu os dois primeiros botões da camisa e deixou o terno aberto. Iria sem gravata. Depois de ano usando apenas terno e gravata, ele usaria algo mais informal para levar Alex ao...

"_Parque! É isso! Eu bem vi que ele tinha gostado do chocolate!"_

_x.x.x._

"Alexander Weasley! Devolva-me este vestido agora, mocinho, ou você vai se arrepender!"

"Vem pegar, mamãe, daí eu te devolvo."

"Alexander, eu vou chegar atrasada desse jeito!" – Gina viu o filho sair pelo corredor e correu atrás dele, apenas enrolada em uma toalha, os cabelos ainda pingando – "E não corra nas escadas!" – mas quando viu, Alex já estava no andar de baixo, em cima do sofá, pulando com um vestido verde claro e fino nas mãos – "Querido, eu sei que você não quer que a mamãe vá, mas eu preciso ir, e eu sei que você não gosta de ficar sozinho..." – ela fez uma cara séria e apontou um dedo para o filho – "Então, Sr. Alex, dê-me o vestido agora!"

"Vem pegar, Sra. Mamãe!"

Gina desceu as escadas. Alex correu em volta do sofá, com a mãe logo atrás de si. Ambos riam. Alex principalmente.

Acontecia sempre. Bastava que Gina tivesse que sair para uma reunião de trabalho e ter que deixar Alex sozinho com os elfos em casa que o garoto apanhava a roupa da mãe e saía correndo pela casa. No primeiro minuto Gina sempre se aborrecia, mas depois, esquecia que estava de toalha e saía correndo atrás do filho, para pegá-lo e fazer-lhe cócegas, não para apanhar o vestido.

A campainha tocou. Alex e Gina pararam, um em cada extremo do sofá. Olharam-se.

"Você atende, Alex."

"Não, cê tá mais perto!"

Gina deu com os ombros. E, esquecendo-se completamente que estava apenas de toalha, foi abrir a porta.

Seu sorriso se alargou ao ver Draco parado à sua frente.

x.x.x.

"Eu..."

Draco parou. O sorriso de Virgínia era encantador. Aliás, ela, naquele momento, estava encantadora. Os cabelos dela estavam bagunçados, molhados e pingando, caindo sobre os ombros descobertos. Uma toalha branca enrolada ao corpo, as pernas descobertas e os pés no chão. Parecia travessa, e encantadora ao mesmo tempo.

"_Belas pernas..." – _ele pensou.

Depois ele voltou a olhar para o rosto dela, que pareceu não Ter percebido o olhar rápido dele.

"Eu...cheguei numa hora ruim?" – ele perguntou, o mais sutilmente que pôde. Ela riu.

"Claro que não, é uma ótima hora." – ela disse num sorriso.

"Uhm...é que você...bem..."

"Mamãe, cê tá de toalha." – Alex aproximou-se e postou-se do lado dela. Gina abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes antes de responder.

"Claro...me desculpe por isso, Draco, é que, bem...espere só um pouco, Draco." – ela virou-se para Alex e falou num sussurro – "Eu converso com você mais tarde, mocinho!" – apanhou o vestido das mãos dele e subiu as escadas.

"Então..." – Draco começou, meio desconcertado – "Olá...?" – Alex franziu o cenho, no mínimo achando que Draco era esquisito.

"Entra, mamãe vem já. Ela vai sair agora."

"Você vai sair com ela?" – Alex murchou e deu de ombros.

"Não, ela vai ver os Aurores, ela é chefe deles...e eu não posso ir, poque sou pequenino..." – Alex levantou-se e ergueu a mão bem acima de sua cabeça – "Mas quando eu for desse tamanho ela disse que eu posso ir."

Draco sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida e não conseguiu respirar. Ela era Auror? E ele era um comensal. Que dupla mais dinâmica que essa poderia existir? Já não bastava que fossem um Malfoy e uma Weasley? Ainda tinham que ser um comensal e uma Auror? Não, a vida não era nada justa.

A atenção de ambos foi desviada quando Gina despontou na escada. Alex sorriu. Draco apenas observou a bela ruiva que descia as escadas. Não estava com ar travesso como há alguns minutos, estava agora bem arrumada e bem vestida, com os cabelos ainda soltos, mas secos e brilhantes. E o vestido fino balançava de acordo com seus movimentos.

"Vai me perdoar, Draco, estou de saída."

"Sim, Alex me disse. Mas eu não tinha vindo, de todo modo, falar com você." – Gina franziu o cenho.

"Não?"

"Não, eu vim fazer um convite ao Alex."

"Um convite?"

"Sim, vim chamá-lo para irmos ao Parque de Chocolate." – os olhos de Alex brilharam imediatamente.

"Ao Parque de Chocolate, é?"

"Deixa, mamãe?"

"É, tenho a sua permissão?"

"Ah, mamãe, deixa eu ir. Cê não me leva lá e Draco quer me levar..."

"Estejam aqui ao fim do dia, antes que o sol se ponha, ou eu te acuso de seqüestro, Malfoy!" – ela falou com um misto de seriedade e brincadeira, que fez Alex rir e Draco bater continência.

"Não se preocupe, Virgínia." – ela andou até a porta e virou-se para eles.

"E não solte da mão do Draco, Alex!" – olhou para Draco e sorriu-lhe – "Prefiro com a gravata torta, Draco." – e antes que ele pudesse dizer algo mais, ela sumiu.

x.x.x.

Alex estava encantado. Tudo o que ele via ao seu redor era chocolate. Amargo, com avelãs, branco, com nozes, recheio de baunilha ou creme.

Havia bruxos para todos os lados, apontando suas varinhas para torres de chocolate que se transformavam em castelos, estátuas, animais feitos inteiramente de chocolate.

Era um paraíso para todo mundo que gostava de chocolate. Bruxos, quase em sua totalidade, não resistiam ao fascínio do doce. Até porque eles sabiam dos benefícios do chocolate. Fortalecer, restabelecer energias, poções...

"Eu queria vir aqui há muito tempo." – Alex comentou, olhando para Draco enquanto andavam.

"Sua mãe não o trouxe?"

"Não."

"Ela não gosta de chocolates?"

"Ela gota. Mas tá bligada com os tios, por causa do Sr. Potter, depois que cê foi jantar em casa."

"Mas, Alex, o que isso tem a ver com o parque?"

Alex aparentemente não ouviu, porque correu alguns passos à frente de Draco e parou diante de uma fonte que, ao invés de ser de água, era de chocolate. Ao lado da fonte, um bruxo transformava barras de chocolate em pássaros de chocolate, que voavam ao redor de sua cabeça antes de pousarem em seu ombro, imóveis.

Draco parou atrás do garotinho e apoiou sua mão levemente no ombro dele.

"A mamãe disse que gosta de você." – ele começou – "E eu acho que gosta. Cê não é tão ruim, é melhor que o Sr. Potter. Ele não gosta de mim, poque mamãe vive dizendo que eu me pareço com alguém muito especial pa ela."

"Ela diz isso?"

"Sim... sempre." – Alex sorriu e virou-se para Draco, fazendo-o abaixar-se diante dele – "Ela não é minha mãe de vedade, mas eu não ligo. Eu gosto dela."

Draco sorriu para Alex. Finalmente conseguia alguma confiança do garoto. Aparentemente Alex passava a dar algum crédito para ele. Levantou-se e ofereceu a mão para o garoto, para que a segurasse. Ele olhou esquisito para Draco, antes de sorrir e segurar a mão dele.

"Você quer alguma coisa, Alex?"

"Qualquer coisa?"

"Sim."

Alex colocou a mão no bolso e retirou de lá um pequeno papel amassado.

"Em alguns dias é o meu aniversário, esse era pra ser seu convite."

Draco desamassou o convite e viu a imagem de duas máscaras entrelaçadas.

"É fantasia. A sua tá aí, e o meu plesente também."

"Mais alguma coisa?"

"Chocolates."

Draco gostava de chocolates. Na verdade, ele tinha compulsão. O mais gostoso era o de nozes, e era justamente o que ele não podia comer. Mas lembrava-se perfeitamente do gosto que ele tinha, de quando comera pela primeira vez.

Alex tinha a mesma expressão no rosto que Draco tivera na idade dele, ao comer um chocolate com nozes.

"São os que gosto mais." – Alex falou.

Draco olhou para Alex, observando-o enquanto comia. Minutos depois, o garoto parou de comer e olhou por cima do ombro dele. Draco sentiu alguém bater delicadamente em seu ombro e se virou, ao mesmo tempo em que o punho de alguém o acertava não tão delicadamente, fazendo-o cambalear e cair.

As coisas demoraram um pouco para serem processadas na cabeça de Draco. Primeiro o soco. Depois a visão turva. A dor intensa. E então ele conseguiu focar o autor do soco.

Ruivo, muitas sardas, alto e magro.

"Weasley." – Draco levantou-se.

"O que você está fazendo com meu sobrinho, Malfoy?"

"Tio Rony..." – Alex tentou.

"Não, Alex, deixa que o tio resolve isso. Essa doninha não vai fazer nada com você..."

"Eu não pretendo fazer nada com ele, Weasley."

"Ah é? Eu duvido que a Gina saiba que você seqüestrou o filho dela."

"Primeiro: eu não seqüestrei o filho dela, Weasley. Segundo: ela deixou que eu o trouxesse aqui. Terceiro..." – Draco ergueu o punho e já estava preparado para acertar em cheio o rosto de Rony. Porém, um segundo antes, ele olhou para Alex e viu a expressão assustada dele. Baixou o punho e continuou – "Terceiro: eu não bato em ninguém na frente de crianças. Vamos, Alex."

Draco ofereceu a mão para Alex mas, antes que ele pudesse apanhá-la, Rony o acertou em cheio no rosto novamente, quase no mesmo lugar do soco anterior. Dessa vez Draco não caiu, apenas cambaleou.

"É, Malfoy? Mas eu bato em gente que merece. Vamos embora, Alex, eu vou te levar pra longe desse comensalzinho de araque."

Alex observou o tio de costas para ele, esperando que ele o acompanhasse, e Draco, encostado numa pilastra, olhando para ele.

"Vamos, Draco, vamos pa casa."

O garotinho apanhou a mão de Draco, fazendo-o levantar-se. Rony olhou indignado para o sobrinho.

"Ele vai vir atrás da gente, Alex." – Alex olhou para Draco e sorriu.

"Não vai, não."

x.x.x.

"Por Merlin, Draco, o que foi isso?" – Gina abriu a porta e deu de cara com uma Draco com um belo olho roxo, o supercílio sangrando e o lábio cortado.

"Um presente do seu irmão."

"Alex, você está bem?"

"Tou, mamãe. Tio Rony bateu no Draco... duas vezes."

Gina pegou a mão de Draco e guiou-o até o sofá. Depois foi até a cozinha e quando voltou de lá trazia gelo, uma compressa, e um frasco de poção.

"Como foi essa briga, eu posso saber?"

"Seu irmão louco me acusou de seqüestrador. Me bateu, me acusou e me bateu de novo. Nessa ordem."

"Você não fez nada que o provocasse, Draco?"

"Como o quê? Chamá-lo de _cabeça-de-fogo, curupira,_ ou algo pior?"

"O que é curupira?" – Alex perguntou, mas nem a mãe nem Draco deram atenção.

"É, ou retomar o velho tema sobre o dinheiro que os Weasleys não têm."

"Nem por isso, Virgínia. Ele não me deu tempo para provocá-lo. Me bateu, me acusou e me bateu. Nessa ordem."

Gina colocou a compressa no rosto de Draco e ouviu-o reclamar horrores. Ou doía, ou ardia.

"Você é pior que o Alex, sabia?"

"Eu não tenho culpa se está doendo. Seu irmão sabe bater, pelo menos isso ele sabe. Achava que era um completo inútil." – Gina riu, antes de apertar a compressa no rosto dele – "Ai, Virgínia, você é muito vingativa, ok? A vítima sou eu, não ele, então me deixa extravasar um pouco, já que eu nem mesmo encostei um dedo nele."

"Eu duvido. Draco Malfoy não revidou uma ofensa de um Weasley? Isso é piada de bruxinho, Draco."

"Mas eu não bati, ele está feio como sempre. Talvez se eu tivesse batido, tivesse moldado um pouco a cara dele."

"Pronto, agora toma a poção para não doer."

Draco tomou sem pestanejar. Tinha um gosto bom, de morango. Mas o estranho era que não teve um alívio imediato. Seu rosto ainda doía horrores.

"Virgínia, por que no frasco da Poção tem escrito 'Febre'?" – ela levou uma mão ao pescoço dele, enquanto a outra era mantida em seu próprio pescoço.

"Merda!"

"Mamãe...!" – Alex reprimiu.

"Desculpa, Alex. Eu errei a poção...e essa deu errado, efeito contrário... você vai ter febre, espera que eu vou pegar a poção certa, porque assim pelo menos você não sentirá dor."

"Pode pegar outra pra febre também?"

"Draco, você já ouviu falar de super dosagem? Se eu te der outra poção pra febre, vai é aumentar, não diminuir." – dizendo isso, Draco lamentou e Gina saiu.

"Cê é pior que eu, Draco."

"Sua mãe disse isso."

"Nem dói tanto. Mamãe sabe cuidar bem de um doente."

"Não está doendo, Alex, mas eu gosto da atenção." – ele falou, num tom brincalhão – "Mas não conte pra ela."

"Eu faço isso também."

"Faz o quê, filho?"

"Nada, mamãe. Cuida dele, ele tá soflendo."

Gina deu a nova poção para Draco e, dessa vez, ele sentiu o alívio imediato. A única coisa que incomodava era o frio que começava a sentir.

"Está melhor?"

"Um pouco, está frio..."

"É, eu sei, você está com febre. Mas pela manhã vai passar. Você só precisa descansar."

Draco levantou-se e levou a mão aos cabelos de Alex, bagunçando-os. O garoto olhava para ele com outro olhar. Dessa vez parecia admiração, não afrontamento.

"Eu vou indo, já incomodei muito. Obrigado pela poção, Virgínia, a errada, claro, eu não agradeceria pela certa." – Gina riu.

"Claro que não, você é Draco Irônico Malfoy."

"É, é o que eu sou."

Gina foi até ele e depositou um singelo beijo perto do machucado no olho dele.

"Para sarar mais rápido, Sr. Irônico."

"Eu não vou tomar isso como uma ironia, Virgínia."

"É porque não é." – ao ouvir isso, e ao ver o sorriso dela, ele desaparatou.

"Ele é legal." – Alex comentou, ao que Gina olhou para ele.

"Isso quer dizer que eu posso namorá-lo e que posso trazê-lo aqui pra casa?"

"Eu não disse isso."

"Eu sei que não. Você quer me contar como foi o passeio hoje?"

"Tio Rony chamou ele de comensal." – Alex falou, ao que Gina assustou-se – "O que é comensal, mamãe?"

"Não é...não é nada de mais, querido...vamos dormir"

x.x.x.

"Você demorou hoje." – alguém falou, assim que Draco aparatou em casa – "A coisa estava tão boa assim?"

"Céus, você mora aqui agora?"

"Não, eu apenas gosto de ficar na sua casa, porque tem comida e porque as mulheres gostam mais daqui do que da minha casa, sua cama é bem mais macia."

"Você não..." – Draco pareceu ameaçador.

"Brincadeirinha, Draco."

Draco virou-se para Blaise e depois largou-se no sofá.

"Pelo jeito a coisa não estava boa... ela te bateu tanto assim quando descobriu sua marca?"

"Não foi ela." – ele respondeu, sem emoção alguma.

"Você anda apanhando de uma criança, Draco?"

"Não foi ele, tampouco. Até consegui certa admiração dele hoje."

"Uhm, então deixe-me pensar... eu não imagino que possa ter sido."

"Foi o irmão dela, Ronald, no Parque de Chocolate."

"E você revidou?"

"Claro que não. Alex estava comigo."

"E desde quando uma criança te impede de bater em alguém? Ainda mais sendo um Weasley que te provocou?"

"Desde hoje e desde que essa criança seja o Alex. E aparentemente deu certo, porque ao menos uma certa simpatia eu ganhei. Mas agora eu vou dormir, porque eu não estou muito bem..."

Draco apenas acenou para Blaise e subiu as escadas. Chegando ao quarto ele tirou o paletó e um papel amassado caiu de lá.

"_Você foi convidado para a festa do Alex. É fantasia. Não se atrase._

_Presente: um furão albino._

_Traje: serviçal de Julieta"_

Ele leu e releu o papel, não acreditando no que ele dizia. Parecia piada. Draco Malfoy numa festa à fantasia infantil, ainda mais vestido de ama de Julieta, quando o anfitrião estaria de Romeu e Virgínia certamente seria a Julieta.

Aquilo fez com que Draco pensasse que Alex não tinha qualquer simpatia por ele, e muito menos admiração.

x.x.x.

Sua roupa era simples, e as más línguas diriam que lhe caíra perfeitamente bem. Era branca, com alguns adornos em vinho na cintura, nos ombros e na gola. Uma calça negra e uma camisa larga e velha. Havia também uma espécie de touca na cabeça, ou chapéu, ou o que fosse. Algo que lembrasse que ele seria um serviçal àquela noite, e de acordo com o convite, um serviçal de Julieta.

Ele entrou na casa, que estava com a porta aberta e um tanto barulhenta. Havia crianças correndo para todos os lados, todas fantasiadas. Mas uma delas, a mais elegante, veio até ele.

Era Alex que, como Draco imaginara, estava como Romeu, com uma roupa negra e alguns detalhes em prata, e um elegante chapéu na cabeça com uma pena para o lado.

"Cê trouxe o que eu pedi?"

Draco observou bem o garotinho falando com ele. Melhor, questionando-o.

"Estamos encenando?"

"Cê é bom nisso." – ele estendeu uma caixa para Alex, que a abriu rapidamente, e retirou de lá um lindo filhote de furão albino – "O nome dele será Draco."

"Ótimo!" – ele falou, com toda a ironia que pôde reunir.

"Quais são suas inteções com a minha mãe, Draco?"

"Você se parece muito comigo, Alex..." – ele comentou, percebendo o tom de superioridade de Alex, e tentando fugir da pergunta.

"Eu sei, mamãe sempre me disse isso."

Draco parou. Então era isso? Era com ele que Virgínia dizia que Alex se parecia?

"Eu te disse isso, Draco."

"Claro que disse..."

"Então quer dizer que meu serviçal aparece na festa e não vai ao meu encontro?" – uma voz falou atrás dele, fazendo-o virar-se.

Ela estava linda. O vestido todo em vinho, com detalhes dourados. De manga curta e decotado na frente. Os cabelos soltos, com uma única rosa vermelha prendendo um dos lados, enquanto pequenos pontinhos brilhantes se espalhavam pelo resto do cabelo.

"Você está linda." – foi o que ele conseguiu dizer, enquanto beijava as costas da mão dela.

Virgínia sorriu e murmurou um quase inaudível _'Obrigada!'_. Depois disso virou-se para Alex e tomou o pequeno furão nos braços.

"Então ganhamos um bichinho de estimação, Alex?"

"Sim, o nome dele é Draco." – Gina não reprimiu uma gostosa gargalhada.

"Não poderia escolher nome melhor, querido. Não é, Draco." – ele apenas acenou e sorriu com o canto dos lábios, o habitual sorriso irônico.

"Eu vou guardá-lo, mãe, lá em cima, e vou brincar."

Alex pegou o filhote nas mãos e correu escada acima. Gina virou-se novamente para Draco.

"Vem, vamos lá pra fora."

"Seus irmãos estão aqui? Eu não quero que um deles me acerte por pensar que eu estou seqüestrando você."

"Eles são os palhaços da festa, então não se preocupe. Estão ocupados demais com as crianças."

Gina entrelaçou sua mão à de Draco e puxou-o para os jardins, onde também havia muitas crianças e adultos, mas estava mais calmo do que do lado dentro, e menos barulhento também.

A lua cheia brilhava intensamente no céu, estava enorme e linda. Ela parecia iluminar todo o jardim, juntamente com as milhares de estrelas que pintavam o céu escuro.

"Você está uma graça de serviçal, Draco."

"Eu devo estar mesmo...não é bem o meu estilo."

"Claro que não. O seu estilo é terno e gravatas tortas. E pensar que Alex queria que você fosse a serviçal da Julieta."

"Ele ficaria sem o furão."

"Foi o que eu disse."

"Você tem um filho muito ciumento, Virgínia."

"Eu sei, mas acredite, você chegou mais perto do que qualquer outro."

"Foram tantos?"

"Não os que ficaram, mas os que apareceram. Alex botava pra correr no segundo dia. Harry ficou mais tempo porque ambos se ignoravam. Alex nunca gostou dele, mas parece que ele gosta de você."

"Ele disse que você sempre diz que ele é parecido comigo, é verdade?" – Virgínia sorriu e levou uma mão até o rosto dele.

"Eu sempre disse pra ele que ele se parecia com alguém que me foi muito importante certa vez. Apenas ontem eu disse a ele que é com você que ele se parece."

"Por que, Virgínia, por que comigo?"

"Por que você me ajudou a fugir, Draco?" – ele parou e pensou um pouco e, com muita cautela, mas muita certeza, ele respondeu.

"Porque eu me apaixonei por você. Porque eu te amo, Virgínia." – ela sorriu, aparentemente satisfeita.

"Então essa é a minha resposta."

Draco, pela primeira vez, sorriu verdadeiramente e sem nenhum constrangimento. E percebeu que era bom sorrir para ela, e receber um sorriso ainda mais cativante de volta. Os olhares brilhavam. O olhar prateado dele dizia "Eu te amo!", os olhos de fogo dela diziam "Me beije!". Por um minuto Draco levou em consideração o pedido que o olhar dela lhe fazia. Mas apenas por um segundo...

"Não é justo com você, Virgínia..." – ela olhou curiosa para ele.

"O que não é justo, Draco?"

"Eu não te contei tudo o que houve, eu não te contei quem eu sou ou o que eu me tornei. Foi injusto desde o começo, porque você não sabia, não sabe... ou talvez tenha sido melhor não saber logo no começo, eu teria perdido cada momento que passei com você..."

"Do que você está falando, Draco?"

"Do passado."

"Em quê o passado importa?"

"Eu não sei. Eu apenas penso que o meu passado não é bom..."

"Draco, por favor..."

"Virgínia, o que você acha que eu estava fazendo na concentração de Voldemort durante a guerra?"

"Eu não sei, Draco. O que me importa é que você estava lá para me tirar de lá. É isso o que importa."

"Eu estava lá para me tornar um comensal, Virgínia."

"Então o que Alex falou é verdade?"

"Eu não sei o que ele te disse. O que eu sei é que eu desisti de ser um comensal quando eu te soltei. Eu percebi que eu não queria seguir ninguém, não queria obedecer ninguém. Te soltar foi o meu maior acerto na vida, mas foi também a minha sentença. Se antes Ele só pretendia me marcar quando a guerra estivesse praticamente vencida, para que eu não pudesse correr o risco de ser preso, depois que eu te soltei ele me marcou. Você era o trunfo dele, Virgínia. Porque com você ele atrairia o Potter."

Gina pretendia dizer alguma coisa, mas sua mente trabalhava rápido demais e ela não conseguia formular algo para dizer. Algo adequado. Foi então que, bem ao longe, a voz de Alex surgiu, chamando por Draco.

"Vá lá, eu falo com você depois."

"Virgínia, eu vou entender..."

"Vá lá, Draco...não se preocupe..."

.x.x.x

Draco acompanhou Alex pela casa, até o quarto dele, no andar de cima.

"Quais são as suas inteções com a minha mãe?" – ele perguntou, enquanto remexia em algo no armário.

"Eu não vou fugir da pergunta dessa vez, não é?"

"Não."

"Eu tenho boas intenções, Alex. Eu só quero uma chance de tentar fazê-la feliz."

"Ela gosta de você. Eu não quero que cê machuque ela, tá bom?" – Draco riu, meio indignado com a cautela que Alex tinha com a mãe.

"Eu não vou machucá-la, não se preocupe. Eu pretendo fazê-la feliz."

"Cê tem permissão pra namorar ela. Veste isso e vai até ela." – e dizendo isso, Alex saiu.

Draco observou a roupa, estendida na cama. Era negra, tecido grosso e macio, detalhes em prata. Um chapéu imponente, com uma pena do lado, enfeitando. Fora promovido a Romeu.

x.x.x.

Draco voltou aos jardins, e encontrou Gina perto das roseiras. Aproximou-se dela o mais silenciosamente que pôde, mas não o bastante para que ela não o notasse.

"Sabe o que Shakespeare disse, Draco? Não importa que nome é dado a uma rosa, a sua essência persistirá. Será a mesma, sempre. Perfeita."

"Virgínia, o que..."

"Não importa que designação você leve, Draco. Comensal, doninha, ou metido... o que importa é que sua essência continuará a mesma. Eu não posso dizer que eu te conheço bem, mas eu sei o que eu preciso saber..." – ela virou-se para ele e perdeu a fala.

"Olá..."

"Olá, peregrino." – Gina aproximou-se dele e apoiou as mãos espalmadas ao peito dele – "Que faz aqui?"

"Venho em busca de redenção dos pecados..."

"Então fica quietinhho...com um beijo te tiro os pecados – sem esperar resposta, ela o beijou, com amor. Um beijo longo e demorado. Um beijo doce, que ambos buscaram durante muito tempo, mas principalmente Draco – "Que assim passarão aos meus lábios..."

"Pecados meus?" – ele disse, em tom de brincadeira – "Oh, quero-os de volta! Devolve!" – e dessa vez ele a beijou.

"Beija tal qual eu me lembrava."

Draco abraçou-a, com carinho e amor. E ela descansou a cabeça no ombro dele. Juntos, moveram seus corpos embalados pela música longínqua.

"Vai ficar comigo, Draco?"

"Claro que sim, Virgínia..." – ele respondeu, num sussurro.

"Hoje à noite?"

"Por essa e outras quantas que virão..."

Gina se afastou e sorriu para ele.

"Vou ver como estão os convidados. Está ficando tarde, e como são em sua maioria crianças, já devem estar indo embora. Me espera aqui?"

"Não vou sair daqui."

Gina demorou uns vinte minutos até retornar. Draco abraçou-se a ela, logo depois de se beijarem uma vez mais.

"Fui botar o Alex para dormir, ele disse que te deu permissão para me namorar."

"Ainda bem que deu." – ela riu e apanhou os lábios dele mais uma vez.

"Vem."

Gina enlaçou sua mão à dele e puxou-o, pelo jardim, até uma parte mais escondida atrás da casa. Mais escondida e mais bonita, porque havia diversas roseiras ali, brancas e vermelhas, e a grama era fofinha. No alto, a lua cheia e as estrelas iluminavam quase que todo o lugar.

Uma fina chuva começou a cair, e em dois minutos já estava um pouco forte, mas eles não se importavam. Era bom sentir os corpos molhados, e melhor ainda por estarem tão perto um do outro.

Ele virou-a para si e beijou-a, apaixonadamente. O beijo mais apaixonado e ousado que tinha trocado até aquele momento. Instintivamente cada um buscou o corpo do outro, passeando livremente com as mãos. Draco levou seus lábios ao pescoço dela, enquanto agilmente abria os botões do vestido, na parte de trás.

Ela sentia ao máximo a língua quente dele em seu pescoço, provocando-lhe arrepios crescentes, enquanto suas mãos abriam os botões da camisa dele e suas mãos passeavam pelo peito dele, fazendo os músculos se retraírem.

Quando Draco soltou o último botão, o vestido de Gina caiu na grama. Gentilmente ele fê-la deitar, ficando por cima dela, observando-a fixamente.

Não era preciso que nenhum dos dois perguntasse se deveriam ou não prosseguir. Ambos eram adultos e sabiam o que queriam, e se tinham chegado até ali, significava que queriam ir até o final.

Ele não mediu toques. Porque ele queria senti-la, queria fazê-la sua como há muito tempo sonhava. Queria tocá-la, queria saber onde e como ela sentia mais prazer. Queria sussurrar besteiras ao ouvido dela e fazê-la gemer, como estava fazendo naquele momento.

Ela queria poder raciocinar diante dos toques tão precisos dele, para que pudesse fazê-lo sentir tudo o que estava sentindo. E o máximo que conseguia fazer, enquanto o ouvia sussurrar besteiras em seu ouvido, era atrapalhar-se para tirar a calça dele, que já estava grudada ao seu corpo por causa da chuva.

Draco ajudou-a no processo, em rapidamente ambos se viram nus. Os corpos grudados e colados, molhados por causa da chuva, unidos segundos depois. Ele tentava buscar o corpo dela de todas as formas. Acariciando-a com as mãos, conhecendo o corpo dela, cada curva. Sentindo o gosto de mel da boca dela, do pescoço, dos seios... Ao mesmo tempo em que observava cada expressão do rosto dela e ouvia cada gemido.

A chuva aumentou, e tampouco eles se importaram. Fazer amor com quem se ama ia muito mais além do que a chuva. Eles sentiam a chuva caindo em seus corpos, incitando-os, e abafando os gemidos dos dois.

Amor. Simplesmente isso. Algo tão grandioso que os fazia perderem-se em carícias, palavras, gemidos e expressões, e que tornava todo o resto secundário.

x.x.x.

Choro. Era um choro estridente que ecoava e entrava pelo quarto. Gina remexeu-se na cama, saindo da posição confortável nos braços de Draco. Resmungou algo e percebeu que ele também acordara. Ele passou os braços de volta sobre o corpo dela, e ergueu a cabeça, depositando um beijo no rosto dela.

"Deixa que vou desta vez." – ela sorriu e fechou os olhos novamente.

Draco levantou-se. Sabia que a mulher estava cansada. Afinal, não dormia duas horas seguidas há pelo menos uma semana, tempo este que Gillian nascera. Levantar-se para buscar a filha não era nenhum mal. Quando chegou ao quarto da pequena, viu que Alex já estava lá, ao pé do berço dela.

"Ela tá olhando pra mim." – ele comentou – "Que olhos grandes ela tem não é, pai?"

Draco sorriu. Adorava quando Alex o chamava de pai. E tornara-se tão rotineiro, desde que ele completara seis anos que o chamava assim constantemente, e agora, ele com nove, era sempre.

"São para te ver melhor, filho." – bem como Draco o chamava de filho.

"Mamãe tá acordada?"

"Está sim, vai lá, eu levo a Gillian num minuto."

Alex saiu. Draco pegou a filha no colo. Tinha cabelos finos e muito claros e reluzentes. A cor dos olhos não estava definida ainda, mas Draco tinha certeza que seriam castanhos, cor de fogo como os da mãe.

Ele retornou ao quarto, com a filha, e viu Alex deitado, dormindo ao lado da mãe.

"Virgínia, amor, acorda...nossa pequena quer comer..."

Ela levantou-se vagarosamente e pegou a filha ao colo. Draco observou. Adorava observar a mulher dando de mamar à filha. Ambas pareciam tão serenas e felizes...

"Dói quando ela mama?" – ele perguntou, não se contendo. Virgínia riu. Olhou para Alex, para certificar-se que ele dormia.

"Eu reclamo quando você faz isso?" – foi a vez de Draco sorrir – "E olhe que ela nem dentes tem..."

Quando Gillian terminou de mamar, Draco apanhou-a e colocou-a ao seu lado na cama, entre ele e Alex. Gina puxou Alex para mais perto de seu corpo. Draco estendeu a mão e entrelaçou-a à de mulher, envolvendo os dois filhos.

Olharam-se e sorriram, felizes e completos. Extasiados.

Amor... Pura e simplesmente amor...

**FIM**

**N/Rbc: então, é isso... uma short não tão short assim que a princípio seria dividida em uns 4 capítulos... mas depois eu resolvi que não... deixei completa mesmo... Foi feita para um desafio no fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras, que por acaso está correndo ainda, mas... espero que tenham gostado. A capa está no meu flog, no link do meu profile, bem como a última capa que eu fiz para a fic da Rute... que também espero que gostem, tanto da fic, quanto da capa. É só. Bjinhos...  
Rebeca Maria!**


End file.
